My Hearts Desire
by Skye Siannodel
Summary: Everybody returns to Hogwarts expecting everthng to be normal. However, after a series of events, some of the students in Hogwarts begin to doubt their feelings towards others and wonder...


**Chapter 1~ Many Thoughts and Unanswered Questions******

_My Heart's Desire_

_To be or not to be,_

_That is what many ask._

_Should we be forevermore?_

_With our heart's desire,_

_Even if that person is out of reach?_

_Like the forbidden fruit Eve ate,_

_Will my soul mate be a forever want?_

_A forever need?_

_A forever desire,_

_A forever wonder..._

_Of my heart's desire,_

_Will my heart bleed?_

_Wishing I was there,_

_With the enemy?_

_The forbidden one,_

_The loved one,_

_The wanted one,_

_My heart's desire._

By: Skye Siannodel

_Scribble. Scratch, scribble-scribble. _Ginny sighed as she put down her quill, and looked over her work from the past three hours.

"_Bugger_!" she murmured out loud. "How am I ever going to finish the rest of this bloody homework...Snape just had to load us down..."

After a few minutes of looking at her homework once again, she lifted her head to look around the Gryffindor common room. Although Ginny was sitting in one of the most comfortable chairs around the fire, she felt cramped. After she stood up, stretched, and sat back down, she looked around the room more inquisitively to see what the other Gryffindors were doing.

All around her, fellow students were laughing and talking about various subjects, yelling at each other, and doing other numerous things too vast to count. After finishing her cursory search of the room, Ginny was preparing to get back to work when she was distracted by the portrait hole opening and two extremely angry, seventh year boys, coming, in through the gap.

"...bloody Malfoy! Who the hell does he think he is?"

Ginny strained her neck in order to see the two boys."I know those boys...Ron and Harry! Oh dear! They can't be saying good things...and I shouldn't eavesdrop... oh... but I gotta hear what they're saying!!!"

Ginny carefully gathered her things and followed her brother and his friend up the staircase that led to the boys and girls bedrooms.

"Yeah I know Ron, Malfoy's an ass, but don't let him get to you by teasing you about your family..."

"But Harry," Ron interjected. "You heard what he said about her! I mean, it was worse than teasing me about the fact I don't have a lot of... money."

"I know Ron! I know! He's a major pain in the ass but..."

"No buts! He's a slimy git, and over my dead body will he go and do that!"

SLAM! Ginny winced as the boys' dorm door slammed shut. _"Who are they talking about? "Hm... maybe Mum! Ron has always had a soft spot for mum! What would Malfoy say about mum to Ron? I mean, Malfoy's always calling her a little plump, ok, more than a little, but what could he have said to Ron to get him this riled up? Or...could Malfoy have been talking about me? Ron's always been overprotective of me, since I'm his little sister...Ginny! Don't be so daft! Malfoy would never, N-E-V-E-R, ever have any interest in you except for teasing you! Just go and knock on the boys' door...and say something like..."_

"Oomph", Ginny squealed as she fell stiffly backwards, her books flying everywhere.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Neville, looking extremely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't expect you to be standing outside my door...if I had I honestly wouldn't have knocked you over!"

"Oh! Neville! It's all right... I guess I took a wrong turn I can be so daft at times," lied Ginny.

"Oh, still, I feel so bad... here, let me pick up your books...it's the least I can do..."

"Neville, it's ok, I'm fine!" replied Ginny, hastily picking up her books, not wanting her brother to hear the commotion and come out and question her. He would see immediately through her lie, and would most surely badger her until she told him. Ginny then started walking away.

"Well... bye then..." Neville said miserably. "See you around"

"Yeah, bye Neville!" she responded, and then ran off, leaving Neville standing there dejected.

***

Draco suddenly sat up in bed, slightly unnerved by the dream he had just experienced.

Feeling agitated, he went into his bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. Remembering the event that had happened only a few short hours ago, Draco smirked arrogantly and allowed himself to be pulled back into his memories.

_As the students exited the dining hall, chatting away, and going up to their rooms, Draco decided that so far the day had been uneventful and boring. He wanted to have a little fun before he went to bed._

_"Go away Crabbe. I'll be there in a minute," he said to one of his ever-faithful sidekicks. _

_With that, Draco began to lounge against the wall, waiting for two people that he probably hated the most in the world: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Well, that wasn't entirely true; he probably hated the whole lot of Gryffindor Goody-Goodies just as much. _

_As Draco watched he almost thought that they had left early when he heard two loud voices arguing about Quidditch._

_"No way Ron, there's no way that the Chudley Cannons are better than the Wimbourne Wasps! I'm sorry but no!"_

_Both of the boys shoved each other around and started laughing gleefully. As Ron ran by, Draco saw the opportunity and stuck his foot out. _

_SMACK!!! Ron hit the stone floor hard. As Ron's head cleared and the shock of the fall wore off, he looked around and saw Draco._

_"Malfoy!" he said, turning red._

_"What?" Draco replied smirking._

_"You asshole," he spat. "Your smirk gives you away!"_

_"Alas," Draco said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I cannot deny myself the satisfaction of using an open opportunity when I saw one. Really though, you should be more careful next time. You could have had numerous other things happen to you. What a shame that would have been." Draco said sarcastically. _

_  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry said cautiously, pulling his friend up._

_"Nothing at all, Potter. I'm just looking out for Weasel's well being. Not careful, and he can fall on his face, screwing it up even more so. Not careful, and he could lose the rest of his pitiful amount of money. Not careful even more so," continued Draco, "and you'll become a disappointment to your mother." Draco paused for effect, and while doing so, flicked an imaginary piece of dirt off of his immaculate clothes, and ran a perfectly manicured hand through his hair. He was about to continue when Ron interrupted him. _

_"A disappointment?__ What do you mean?"_

_"Your brothers, your father, your mother...the whole lot of you Weasels are disappointments. Your poor mother too. She was hoping out of all her children, at least one would make her happy."_

_"You leave my mum alone Malfoy! You keep your hands off of her!"_

_"Oh, don't worry, I will. Why on Earth would I want to put my hand on her?" Draco said coolly. "Your sister however..."_

_With that, Draco walked off to bed, leaving Ron speechless and spluttering petty insults towards him, while Harry just stood there not knowing what to say or do._

Back in reality, Draco smirked again, just at the memory of how Potter and Weasley's expressions came about. But a feeling of discomfort was gnawing at the back of his mind.

_Those things I said about Weasley's sister... were they true? If I had the chance, would I go after her? What the hell am I thinking?!? Draco! Get a hold of yourself! She's a Weasley! W-E-A-S-L-E-Y! This is just a stupid little spur-of-the-moment thing. That's all._

As Draco got back into bed, there was still a small nagging voice at the back of his mind. Not letting it bother him, he shoved the feeling to the back of his mind and went to sleep. His dreams were filled with sweet, black oblivion.

***

Ron sat up sharply in bed; he had been tossing and turning all night. The incident with Malfoy had been bothering him for quite a while, running over and over in his head, driving him nuts. Without being able to stand it anymore, Ron flung his legs out of bed, grabbed his housecoat and crept out of his dorm down to the common room.

I_ need to think right now. That's all I need to do. Once I straighten out my thoughts, I'll be all right. _

When Ron made it to the common room he bee-lined towards his favorite chair, which was the one that he and Ginny always fought for, since it was the comfiest and right next to the fire.

After a few minutes of sitting, and just staring off into the darkness of the room, Ron was distracted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Hello? Who's there?" a voice inquired.

With no answer, the voice muttered "Icendio!" and then shortly after, "Ron!"

"Hullo Lavender," Ron replied, acknowledging his girlfriend.

They had been together now, since the beginning of the year. Ever since his fifth year, he had had a major crush on her. At Halloween, he asked her to be his steady girlfriend. She had said yes, and they had been together ever since. He loved her more than anything, but for some reason hadn't told her. Harry always teased him about that fact, calling him scared, and in the end, Harry was often sporting a bruise or two after Ron had lost his patience with him. As Ron looked at his girlfriend, face and form alit by the fire, he couldn't let his eyes leave her. She was wearing a soft pink nightgown, with a pastel purple housecoat on top. Her long, blonde hair was in a plait down her back and she was wearing a pout on her lips. Ron couldn't help but smile when he saw this, thinking back to his first year, when he had called Lavender a blonde ditz. _My how things change, eh Ron?_

Ron was back in reality when Lavender broke the silence.

"Hullo Lavender? That the only greeting I get?" she said pouting even more. When seeing Ron's forlorn face, she came over to him quickly. "Ron! What's the matter?"

"Oh, what - Oh, nothing Lavender, nothing... Just thinking, that's all. I was -"

Ron was unable to finish his sentence, because in one swift movement, Lavender walked over to him, sat on his lap and gave him a kiss he was sure not to forget.

"Maybe I can't make you forget what Malfoy said, but maybe, just for a little while, I can let his words disappear." She said in a breathy voice.

"How - How did you know -"

Ron was quickly silenced as Lavender kissed him once again.

For at least twenty minutes, the couple continued to kiss, wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the fact some one had just walked down the stairs.

"Wow! Ron!" said a surprised voice, which Ron quickly recognized as his sister's.

"What do you want Gin?" Ron asked, extremely irritated.

"Well, I just came down here to get warm, but then I saw you. From the way you looked this afternoon, you didn't look like you would be up for three in the morning snogs, but hey, maybe I was wrong."

As Ginny turned to go back up to bed, she called over to the embarrassed couple, "Hey you two! If you ever feel the urge to release those hormones again, maybe you shouldn't pick such an obvious spot. Try the astronomy tower!" she said with a wry smile. "Goodnight!"

An angry mutter and a well-aimed pillow to the back of her head answered Ginny's comments.

_Maybe he'll get over his anger towards Malfoy, with Lavender in his life...Not! Ah, well, but I can't help but thinking she's in this relationship for something else..._

***

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up slowly, her muscles screamed in protest from falling asleep on her Arithmancy textbook. Checking her watch, she saw that she was way past library closing time.

_Shit! If I get caught after hours, out of bounds... shit! I've gotta get out of here as fast as I can... Bloody hell! What was that noise?!?_

Hermione frantically turned her head around from her secluded studying space. She quickly checked over her homework, and then packed up her books (since it was eleven o'clock at night.) As she crept out of her corner, she tripped, knocking over a large stack of books, all landing with a loud _THUD_!

_Oh no! Gees Mione, why don't you have a ten cannon salute to also announce you're here!_

Hermione tried to run as fast as she possibly could with a heavy book bag slung off her shoulder, without a second glance back at the knocked over pile of books. As she ran, she couldn't help but feeling someone was watching her. As she turned around she saw two eyes looking at her dangerously.

"Don't you think you should be in bed at this time of night?" he asked.

Hermione gasped as she looked around and saw who it was...

***


End file.
